


Tie

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: George always does up Alexander's tie for him. He talks to Alexander about the first time he did it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm not okay. Please be aware that there is mentions of suicide in this. Also possible murder. Read with caution. There is no suicide done here, but it is mentioned. Please be cautious! 
> 
> This is the last prompt for whamilton week. I went out with a bang apparently, just like Alexander.
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/622865417260695552/gagakumadraws-whamilton-week-coming-up-july

“Do you remember the first time I helped you with your tie?” George smiled down at Alexander, then fixed the collar of his shirt.

“You were at a coffee shop, frantically trying to tie it up properly. Your hands were shaking so badly, I thought there might have been an earthquake. I’m pretty sure you were on your fourth cup of coffee as well. You looked like you were going to cry. So I just sat in front of you and did it up for you without speaking. I’m pretty sure I scared you half to death. Just some random tall bald man randomly tying your tie without introducing himself.” George chuckled to himself and shook his head.

“You didn’t even question me. You just asked me to do it again and show you how it’s done. Then you bought me a coffee as thanks and we parted ways without even introducing one another. Though the joke was on us. You had an interview with a law firm and I was the man that was going to interview you. I remember the sheer panic in your eyes when you realized it and I had to catch you as you were about to bolt. I didn’t even ask you any questions, I hired you on the spot.” George ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair and laughed. 

“Every day you came to the office and handed me your tie, claiming you couldn’t do it. You had me do it for you, then redo it for you to teach you. I wasn’t sure why you were doing it at first, I just went with it. Though I started to pay attention to how you were looking at me, and I realized why you were doing it. You wanted to be closer to me, to have me touching you. I could have stopped it then, but I was hooked on you at that point.” He whispered. 

“Before I knew it, we were dating. Of course you were the one to ask me out, in a way. You kept giving me small notes throughout the day; cute little quotes or motivational lines. They helped cheer me up during the bad times, and kept me happy during the good. Then one day when I was doing your tie, you just kissed me.” He laughed a bit and stroked Alexander’s cheek.

“Before we knew it, we were living together. You still had a place of your own just in case, but most of your stuff was at mine. It didn’t take long for me to propose to you. I’ll never forget how happy you looked when you said yes… It was like the light of a thousand suns was shining on me from your smile. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen… I couldn’t wait to call you my husband.” He wiped his eyes and smiled down at Alexander.

“The venue we found was perfect. We had it all ready to go…” He trailed off and sighed. 

“Tomorrow is the big day. We’re supposed to get married. Are you excited?” George smiled hopefully down at Alexander. 

“I wish you would talk to me…” He mumbled, then reached for Alexander’s tie. 

“Look at you, making me do this again for you. I thought you grew out of this.” His voice cracked as he tried to laugh. 

“I’ll only do this one more time for you, then you have to do it, okay?” He asked, praying for a response.

Of course none came. He smiled through his tears as he looked down at the love of his life. He expertly tied the knot, then wiped his eyes. “One last time…” He whispered. 

He cupped Alexander’s pale cheek, no longer shocked by how cold or lifeless it was. It had already been a day. He swallowed hard as he looked down at the man who would never be his husband. “One… Last… Time…” He then issued his forehead and walked to the door.

He wanted Alexander to wake up and call him back; to demand that George show him how to do it one more time. That was what they always did, but this time was different. Alexander couldn’t get up, no matter how hard George wanted him to. Reality was cold and harsh, much like the bullet that took Alexander’s life; like the bullet that would soon take his own. He promised Alexander forever; he would never break a promise.


End file.
